Frozen in place
by TheCheshireKid
Summary: Percy and his mother move to StoryBrooke and a new curse is enacted
1. Relocated

Percy smiled from the passenger seat of the car. After all the terrible things that had happened to Percy the week before he needed to get out of New York as soon as possible. Percy and his Mother had decided to move to Maine after Paul had died. Percy let himself get lost in his thoughts

~~Flashback~~

Percy had just come back from a short quest he was doing for Zeus as he approached the camps borders he took the time to pet the sleeping dragon. As he crossed the border he was tackled by two figures in black. Percy looked doen and saw it was Thalia and Nico

"Thalia,Nico can you please get off of me? I can't breathe." They both quickly got up and then they helped Percy up. They all started talking about what had happened while Percy had been gone. Percy had found out that Thalia had left the hunters when she saw Artemis kill a young boy who had done nothing but walk pass her. Percy had also found out that Nico was now the god of ghosts and illusions. Percy nodded fingering his necklace which happened to be the amulet of Uroborus which had latched itself on to Percy's wrist. Percy then said

"Where's Annabeth?" Percy watched as both of their faces darkened and they both looked surprised before Thalia said

"I actually don't know. The last time I saw her she was by her cabin and even then she was acting strange." Percy nodded before running off to find Annabeth.

~~flashback~~

After that Percy had found Annabeth and a son of Ares kissing at the beach. Percy was drawn out of his thoughts when the car stopped. Percy stepped out of the car. Percy looked behind him and saw that they were a few feet across the town line. Percy turned back around and saw his mother looking towards the town. Percy followed his Mother's line of sight and saw a thick black smoke heading their way. Percy ran over to his mom and tried to pull her back to the car only to find that they were both rooted to their spot. Percy watched the cloud get closer and hugged his mother close as the smoke covered them and Percy let the darkness consume him.

~~LineBreak~~

Percy woke up with with a tremendous headache, slowly he got up and winced in pain. Percy looked around for his mother. Suddenly he had the urge to look down. Percy saw that he was now in a old looking leather jacket over a tan tuni and a pair of leather pants, Percy saw that he had on a pair of leather boots. (A/N Think of Bealfire's clothes but more like Peter Pan) Percy looked around for his mother again and saw her a few feet away in a puffy dress and her hair in princess curls. Percy quickly ran over to her and tried to wake her up. When it didn't work Percy checked his surroundings, upon doing so Percy saw that they were in a forest one that probably stretched for miles. When he was finally got his mother to wake up she looked at him in surprise before she got up

"Percy what happened?"

"I don't known all I remember is a thick black smoke and now we're here." Sally looked worried for a second untill she started walking and Percy followed her. Eventually percy started to get bored and started to play with the water in the air only to be surprise when it the water in the air didn't move to his will.

Percy quickly caught up with his mother and saw she had stopped in front of a old cottage. As the entered the cottage Percy saw his mother enter the back room, Percy looked around the room he was in and saw that there was an old mirror a few feet from where he was. Slowly he walked over to it and couldn't help but get the feeling something was wrong. When he finally got himself in the view of the mirror he almost fell over at what he saw. He now looked at least two or three years younger, his hair now looked fuller and his eyes were now mixed with a deep purple color. As his mother came out of the back room he turned to her and asked

"Have you notice we look younger?" His mother looked at him saying

"No, anyway since we need somewhere to stay and no one lives here we're staying." Percy nodded and went to look at the rest of the cottage and came to the kitchen and was about to leave out the back when there was a silver flash of light. Percy immediately turned around and saw what the flash brung. Percy was surprise when he saw the silver bow and quiver with vine like pattern on the table. Percy hesitant to pick it up looked at it for a minute before slowly reaching out for it and grabbed it. As Percy grabbed it he felt a rush of knowledge of how to use the bow. beside the bow and arrow was a note

Dear Perseus me and my brother have blessed you if you receive this after you leave so be it good luck

~Artemis

Percy nodded and watched as the bow and quiver shrunk down into a stick with designs of a deer jumping over a fallen tree. I quickly put the stick into my pocket before yelling to his mother that he was going out.


	2. The Charmings

Sometimes i like to think my life was cursed, like that was the only reason that it could be this messed up. Now here me and my mother were somewhere we had never been before with nothing too survive on. My mother had decided that we were to go out and find the nearest town and was tho find some way to get us food. With me i had a satchel, one that i was planning too fill with foods

'"Percy it'll be fine, we'll find some way to get food and try tho get home don't worry."

With that my mother continued too walk and soon enough we came upon a small town, kids ran around and tried to catch each other through the streets. Walking in further i saw people selling fruit and other foods. My mother stopped at a stand with apples and tried find the person selling them. Looking around too make sure that no one was looking i slipped at least ten apples into my bag.

"Mom let's go, isn't it obvious that no one is here can we just leave. "

After looking around one more time for the owner of the stand my mother agreed too leave and we browsed the area, with me putting foods in my bag as we went. When we finally did leave my mom looked disappointed that she didn't get . When we were far enough away from the town i showed my mother all the food i had gotten.

"Percy how did you get all of that, you didn't have any money."

I quickly told my mom about how i had obtained the food and she starred at me as if i was crazy but instead of scolding me for stealing she shrugged her shoulders and continued to walk. Soon enough were came into a roadand started walking down it.

After walking for some time we came across a carriage coming down the road with the horses feet thundering. My mother and i moved out of the way so the carriage could pass. Just i thought that the carriage would pass us, out stopped a few feet up the road. I saw the door of the carriage open and out stepped a man. He had short blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. He walked towards us and stopped in front of my mother and I .

"Did you guys need any help with anything?"

My mothe looked at me and i shrugged my shoulders, not knowing what she wanted more to say.

"No my son and i just got into town and were trying to find somewhere to stay."

"My wife and i have a place not too far from here, maybe you would want to stay with us?"

My mother looked towards me with raised eyebrows and i quickly nodded muggy head, encouraging her tho take hours offer.

"Thank you very much, I'm Sally and this is my son Percy,"

"I'm David and my wife's name is Snow."

With that he lead us over to the carriage shoo my mother and I could get in before he got in himself. We rode in silence nobody wanted to speak so the sound horses feet was heard as we rode. Eventually after about an hour see tracked David's home absence i was surprised, i thought that we would be a small house in the woods but what i got was a castle.

The doors of the castle opened and out came a beautiful black haired lady, her blue eyes focused on my mother and I before turnin back to David.

"Leave it to you to bring home strangers."

I looked towards my mother with worry in my eyes and the only reply i got was scilence

"Would you want me to leave them?"

"Well no, but-"

"Excactly, i rest my case."

The lady turned to us and put on a kind smile, strands of black hair falling in her face.

"Hello, I'm. Snow White and my husband is Prince Charming or David."

* * *

><p><strong>Hi sorry for waiting so long to update but i need your help. I personally am having trouble deciding who Percy and Sally should be inn the unchanged forest. Upon discovering this i decided to let you guys choos, so leave your thoughts on who they should be in the comments and who ever had the most votes that'll be it, that's who they'll be. <strong>

**Thanks**

**Sincerely Cheshire.㈞5**


End file.
